When a problem arises in a vehicle, such as an automobile, the owner takes the automobile to a service station or a garage for a mechanic to diagnose the problem. If the problem occurs frequently or occurs at the service station, then the mechanic can diagnose the problem with the diagnostic tools on site. However, the problem can be intermittent and may not occur when the vehicle is at the service station, thus the mechanic may not be able to diagnose the problem. If the mechanic cannot diagnose the problem while the vehicle is at the service station, the owner can become frustrated because the problem still exists and he has taken time off from work in order to bring the vehicle for service. Further, the owner will have to take additional time off to bring the vehicle back for servicing when the intermittent problem occurs again. This scenario can be repeated many times before the problem is properly diagnosed.
An intermittent problem or event may be a spark plug in one of the vehicle's cylinder that does not fire properly when the vehicle hits a bump in the road at certain speeds causing the vehicle to lose power. The event does not occur every time the vehicle hits a bump, but does occur enough that the owner is frustrated. Further, should the intermittent problem occur when the vehicle is in the middle of an intersection, the driver may cause an accident due to loss of power during acceleration across a crowded intersection. However, since the event may not be recreated at the service station or when the mechanic takes the vehicle for a test drive, it will be difficult for the mechanic to diagnose the problem.
A vehicle data recorder (VDR) has been available to record such events when they occur. The VDR is a self-contained modular unit that easily connected to a vehicle. It will monitor and record diagnostic data from the vehicle's computer (Electronic Control Unit or ECU) so that when the event occurs, the data from the event can be recorded and later viewed by the user. Once the data from the event is recorded by the VDR, the mechanic can download the data into a host workstation and diagnose the problem.
The current VDR, however, has not kept up with new communication protocols that exist in new vehicles, such as CAN. Thus, a mechanic could not use a standard VDR in a vehicle that communicates via CAN.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and method that can diagnose events in a vehicle, such as VDR that can communicate with all communication protocols including CAN.